


Secrets of the Void

by DanVaverick



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Christy Hui, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good versus Evil, Heroes, Kung Fu, Martial Arts, Multi, Romance, Shipping, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanVaverick/pseuds/DanVaverick
Summary: An old Xiaolin monk has returned to the temple after a three-year journey. The warriors discover that he too is a Dragon-in-training. However, he is unable to harness his Dragon element despite his rank as a Fully-Fledged Warrior. He now joins the warriors in search for the remaining Shen Gong Wu and the fight against the Heylin forces that threaten the Xiaolin Order and the world.
Kudos: 1





	1. Scroll One: Enter the Absent Dragon

It had been three months since Raimundo was chosen as team leader and the great battle of the Xiaolin warriors and the united Heylin forces led by Jack Spicer. The Xiaolin warriors emerged victorious and evil was put to a halt… for a time. No matter how many showdowns were won or lost, evil would still exist. Conflicts and the search for the remaining Shen Gong Wu continued…

The young monks found themselves wandering on the foundation of an old town that stood fifteen hundred years ago, now abandoned with the houses and shacks crumbled. The inhabitant flora took over the town, flourished in green and numerous wildflowers.

"If I remember correctly," said Omi. "this was the town I first met Grandmaster Dashi when I went through Jack Spicer's time machine two years ago…" His small body shuddered. "Just being here gives me the colds…"

"The chills." Clay implied.

"That too."

"Come on. The Danger Sneakers have to be here somewhere. Start Looking." Raimundo urged, leading the group in a hasty search.

"Remind me what these shoes are good for?" Kimiko asked.

"According to the scroll, the Danger Sneakers warns their user of impending danger." he replied. "It's like Spider-Man's Spidey Sense when it tingles."

"Hey, looks like somethin's burnin' behind them trees." Clay said, raising a finger to a thin rise of smoke in the distance.

"We must investigate!" Omi exclaimed, leaping ahead.

"Wait up, little dude!" Raimundo yelled following behind.

Kimiko and Clay silently followed and quickly caught up with them. As they got closer to the thick wall of trees, Raimundo peered through and grabbed Omi by the collar before he could give away their position to whoever was further ahead.

"Calm down, Omi…!" he whispered. "What if it might be Jack…? You wouldn't want to let him know we were here…!"

Omi slapped Raimundo's hand off from his collar. "It doesn't matter if it's Jack Spicer…!" he whispered back. "I can take him on with my hands tied behind my back…!"

Clay peeked through a small space in between the trees and looked ahead. "It ain't Jack." He said. "Someone's out there, but it ain't him."

The four peeked out together. Thirty feet before them was a cloaked figure settled on an old log in front of a burning fire. The figure wore a wide bamboo sunhat that stretched beyond his shoulders, dipped so far down that only his lips and the thick straps around his chin could be seen by the monks. His apparel were long dark gray robes with a black sash around his waist, covered in dust and torn around the sleeves and leggings. Set next to him was a walking stick, a large burlap sack, and a leather chest. The figure reached his hand towards the fire and jerked a stick out from the ground. To Clay, it looked like he was cooking some grub, and with his strong sense of smell, he could tell it was beef. While eating, the figure tilted his head down to read what looked to be a comic book in his other hand.

"Do you think he's looking for the Danger Sneakers too?" asked Omi.

"I doubt it." Kimiko replied. "He's probably just passing by."

"What should we do now?" Raimundo pondered. "We need to look for the Wu. We can't just wait until he leaves. Jack could get here any moment."

The robed figure turned to the next page of his book and took another bite of his cooked beef, only to be met with a sudden and heavy gust of wind in his face. Embers from the fire were scooped by the gust, blown towards him and landed on the pages of his book. He took his sleeve and brushed the embers way, but not without leaving minor singes on one page. He looked up, and hovering down from above was a red-headed boy garbed in gothic clothes with some kind of helicopter device behind his back. Following behind him were dozens of legless robots with broad shoulders and sharp metal claws.

"Too late…" growled Clay.

The figure grit his teeth. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" he yelled, revealing a young adult's voice. "You almost burnt my book!"

"A burnt book is the least of your concerns!" said the gothic redhead. "Your biggest concern ought to be me: Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius! Now, where are the Danger Sneakers?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're asking the wrong guy. I'm merely a traveler passing through."

"A likely story." Jack scoffed. "Tell me where the Shen Gong Wu is or else I'll have my Jack-Bots here tear you up until you change your mind."

Jack could not see the stranger's fierce glare through his bamboo hat.

"Okay, you're just wasting your time as well as mine! And you're making me mad!" exclaimed the stranger.

The Xiaolin monks kept an eye on the quarrel, still behind the trees, conflicted of what to do.

"Should we do something?" Omi asked. "It is our duty as Xiaolin warriors to aid the elderly."

Raimundo turned to Omi with a raised brow. "Dude, how many old people do you see reading a comic book? He's clearly not old."

"But he's got clothes like an old person!"

"Those clothes don't make him old! And besides, listen to his voice! Does he sound old? He sounds like he's about my age! Kimiko, back me up here!"

"It's not fair!" Kimiko whined.

"What? It ain't fair that Omi keeps judgin' people by their appearances?" Clay asked.

"No! It's not fair that I can't get a good look at this guy's face!" Kimiko replied, crossing her arms and puckering her bottom lip. "It's like he won't let me see it on purpose!"

Raimundo landed himself a faceplam. "That's what you care about?!"

"Jack-Bots, show him we mean business!" ordered Jack.

The monks watched as Jack made the first move. Three of his Jack-bots simultaneously dove in after the robed stranger with their metal claws ready to strike. Just before they could jump in, the stranger reacted as such: leaping forward with superhuman speed and struck a Jack-Bot to his left with a right-legged butterfly kick to the head. This smashed in half of its face and sent it flying into a large stone, exploding on impact. Still airborn, the he completed the butterfly kick full circle with the heel of his foot hitting the Jack-Bot in front of him, knocking its head clean off as sparks and oil spurted out from the opened neck. Back on the ground, the stranger grabbed the last oncoming Jack-Bot to his right by the arm and pulled back his right leg and formed a semi-circle turn. With a powerful swing, he sent the Jack-Bot flying at Jack himself. Letting out a girlish shriek, the boy genius ducked as it flew over him and crashed into three more of his Jack-Bots, all four blowing up into pieces on the spot. The monks saw with amazement and shock, their eyes widened and their mouths hung open; Omi especially. His hands pressed into his cheeks with his mouth opened the biggest and his eyes widened the most.

"Consider that a warning!" the stranger proclaimed. "Either leave now, or prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat!"

Omi gasped as a large opened smile took over the bottom half of his face, his eyes sparkling bright.

"Hey! That's what you say, Omi!" Kimiko pointed out.

"Indeed! There is one other person I know who says that!" Omi said, jumping up and down giggling.

"Hold on, partner. Are you sayin' you know this guy?" Clay asked.

"Yes! But I will answer your questions later! For now, let us help our fellow comrade!" Omi jumped out from behind the trees with the others following behind.

Jack had surrounded the stranger with the remainder of his Jack-Bots, ready for a full-on assault. Just before he could make the call, the Xiaolin monks landed in the center before him, forming a circle with the stranger and took their fighting stances.

The stranger looked around as he was joined by a cowboy, a girl in a punk Japanese outfit, a young man in a grey rolled up sweater and green baggy jeans, and a short yellow skinned boy in Xiaolin robes. He let out a short gasp and his eyes widened as he looked at the yellow-skinned boy next to him.

"Not so fast, Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed. "We will not let you attack this innocent traveler and take the Shen Gong Wu!" He looked up at the stranger and gave him a discreet wink, looking up at a familiar face under the hat.

Jack let out a groan. "I was hoping you dorks wouldn't show up! That's what I get for wasting time with this guy! Jack-Bots: Attack!"

All the Jack-Bots closed in on the monks and the stranger. The five charged and broke through their lines. Each monk taking them down one by one through fierce punches, kicks, and throws. Explosions scattered as well as scraps of metal and oil.

Omi and the stranger positioned themselves back to back as more Jack-Bots circled them. Exchanging a nod, together they attacked in synchronized strikes, shouting their techniques in unison:

_Fox Pouncing Mouse!_

_Horse Kicking Trough!_

_Monkey Throwing Coconut!_

_Ostrich Stomping Serpent!_

They took down the last Jack-Bot standing with one strike, demolishing it completely. The monks and the stranger stood above piles of smashed up and crippled robotics. They all look up to Jack, who was gripping his fists and gritting his teeth.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be victorious with the next Wu!" Jack picked up whatever remains of his robots he could carry and flew off. "I will have my revenge!"

Once Jack was out of sight, Omi and the stranger faced each other.

"It is a great honor fighting alongside with you once more, my old friend." Omi said, giving a bow.

"Likewise." the stranger said, bowing back. "Aw, forget bowing! C'mere you!" He leaned in and pulled Omi into an embrace. The young monk quickly escaped and returned the gesture with a friendly neck grapple. Both exchanged locks and grabs in a laughing frenzy while the other monks stood by, watching the odd reunion with smiles and chuckles.

"Look at you!" the stranger said with his arm around Omi's neck, planting friendly noogies to his head. "You haven't changed since I last saw you! I was expecting you to grow at least a foot taller!"

"Never judge one's abilities through their appearance!" Omi replied, breaking free from the noogies and pulling the stranger's hat down. "I have become much stronger and faster during your absence! You on the other hand are much taller than I remember!"

The stranger chuckled. "I see you're still the hyperactive and egotistical monk I know!"

"Yo Omi, you gonna tell us who your buddy is?" Raimundo asked with a grin.

Omi released his grasp and stood next to the stranger, brushing off his robes and clearing his throat. "Allow me to introduce to you a most skilled and worthy Xiaolin warrior and an old friend: Windsor Carradine."

The monks watched as Omi's friend untied the straps from his chin. They mystery of what was under the hat was finally to be revealed. He slipped his hat down to show a young and slim shaped face. His skin was a light tan and his eyes were a deep jet black. His locks consisted of medium lengthened brown hair. He gave the monks and grateful smile and a bow.

"Everyone calls me Wing. It's an honor to meet you all."

The monks returned the gesture, just before Raimundo let out a tiny snicker.

"Windsor…?" he whispered to the others, grinning. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that name…" He felt a painful jab into his side by Kimiko and stumbled over, quick to rub the spot of pain with a low groan. "Again girl, you hit hard…!"

Omi continued on with introductions. "Wing, this is Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. They too are ongoing Xiaolin Dragons like you and I."

"You're also a Dragon?" Kimiko asked with intrigue.

"Yes." Wing replied. "I was chosen to become a Dragon four years ago as evil was soon to rise again. It's good to know that there are more Dragons to help fight when it comes."

Silence filled the void between the small party, the monks looking to each other with some dismay. Looks like they had bring this new, or rather, old Dragon up to date.

"I hate to break the news," Raimundo said, still rubbing his side. "but we've been fighting evil for a couple years now."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's true." Kimiko said. "That guy we were just fighting is Jack Spicer. He plans to take over the world with the Shen Gong Wu we've been looking for."

"Not to mention Wuya is free from her second puzzle box as well as Chase Young comin' to destroy us. And now there's a bunch of other villains with a crazy hunger for Shen Gong Wu." Clay added.

Wing froze in place with stunned eyes, his body shaking as a chill ran up his spine. It looked as though his legs were about to collapse, as if the sudden weight of these horrifying news were dropped onto his shoulders. The old monk dropped to a struggling squat, trying to take in everything, collecting his heavy breaths. "Wuya's out of her puzzle box…? The Shen Gong Wu already revealing themselves…? Chase Young…? And now the destruction of the world is hovering upon us?!" With every question he asked to neither himself of the monks, his voice grew louder, filled with panic. He then glanced up to his new comrades. "What else has happened while I was gone?!"

"Many things." Omi replied, putting a calm hand to Wing's shoulder. "Master Fung will explain everything when we return to the temple. But right now, we must find the Danger Sneakers."

"Is that what Jack Spicer was looking for? Is that why you guys are here?"

"Yeah, but without Dojo, it's going to be hard to look for it. And who knows where it could be." Raimundo sighed, resting his back against a tree with a large hollow. He looked to the others and took notice of their unusual stares towards him. "Uhhh… what's with the weird looks…?" They all pointed towards the hollow in the tree. Raimundo looked in and found something red and sparkling under a pile of leaves. He brushed them away and pulled out a pair of red sneakers with yellow flames decorated around the toes.

"Well… that was easier than we thought." Clay remarked, scratching his scalp under his hat.

Omi let out a relieving sigh and looked up to Wing. "Now that we found the Shen Gong Wu, we can return to the temple! Master Fung will be very pleased to see you!"

"It's been a long journey for me, so I'll be happy to get back." Wing scooped dirt over the fire with his foot, then put his book away in the leather chest and strapped it together with the burlap sack. "If memory serves me correctly, the temple is about a ten mile walk from here."

"Oh we are not walking, my friend." Omi said. "We've got the proper set of legs."

"Don't you mean-?" Raimundo was about to correct Omi's slang, but stopped himself, considering the perfect circumstances. "No, you're right. Please continue."

Omi grinned and pulled out a small cat-like statue from inside his sleeve.

_Crouching Cougar!_

He threw the statue to the ground and backed everyone up. The small statue instantly grew bigger and took the shape of a mechanical feline about the size of an average car, it's back all hollowed out with six seats. The monks quickly climbed on with Omi taking the driver's seat.

Wing looked up at the large structure with widened eyes. "Whoa! So this is another Shen Gong Wu?"

"That's right!" Raimundo replied. "Get in!"

Wing shrugged and took a high jump with his bags on his back, landing in an empty seat next to Kimiko. "Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do..." he thought.

As he took his seat, Kimiko couldn't help but glance strangely towards him. From before, she could only see his chin and lips when he had the hat on. Now that it was off, she could see everything: his smooth cheeks, his little nose, his deep black eyes, and his flowing brown locks. Her hands gripped her jeans tightly as her cheeks grew warm with a hint of red, her glance turning into an alluring gaze.

Wing sensed that someone was looking his way. His eyes locked with Kimiko's deep blue glittering eyes and found her almost staring at him, her pink lips slightly partly. His cheeks immediately turned red and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"W-what is it…?"

Kimiko bit her lip as her iris' shrunk and quickly looked away. She cleared her throat and wiped her forehead.

"N-nothing…!" she replied with a shaken voice. "It's nothing…"

Once everyone was settled in, the Crouching Cougar bolted forward, its speed would get them to the Xiaolin Temple in no time! Wing held on for dear life as the vehicle leaped and shook heavily and the wind pushed his face back. This was only the beginning of his introduction to the Shen Gong Wu and the evil that continued to threaten the Xiaolin Order and the world.


	2. Scroll Two: From the Path Aside

The Crouching Cougar approached the Xiaolin Temple with thunderous booming steps, and before its stone walls, the monks jumped out from the mechanical beast. In a bright flash, the Shen Gong Wu reverted back to its original form for Clay to catch. The success of another Shen Gong Wu hunt hung on the monks faces with proud smiles as they took the first steps back on the temple grounds.

Wing halted in between the walls, putting a soft hand on the engraved stone pillar. This smooth warmth ran through his fingers as his mind set him back to a time when he came to the temple for the first time almost ten years ago. His looked around; everything was just about the same: the dining hall, the training grounds, the garden, the meditation chamber, and the quarters. The old dragon gripped his hat tightly and bit his bottom lip as the nostalgia passed through him like a warm summer breeze. Distant memories and his given purpose hung over his head. Instead of lifting up his spirits, it only weighed him down.

"You okay there, partner?" Clay asked, the first to take notice of Wing's fall back.

Wing silently nodded, giving the stone pillar one last gentle stroke before catching up to the others. "Yeah. Just feeling nostalgic…"

"How does it feel to be back?"

"It's… overwhelming."

He stayed behind Clay as the others were about to make their way to the Shen Gong Wu vault, until Master Fung appeared from the dining hall to greet them.

"I see you four were successful on your mission." said Master Fung, before glancing over to a nearby sundial. "Although I was expecting your return twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry Master Fung." Kimiko started. "We got sidetracked."

"Yeah, we picked up a hitchhiker." Raimundo implied.

From behind Clay, Wing took a deep breath and revealed himself before Fung, scratching the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

Master Fung turned his attention to the stranger, taking a few seconds to realize with a soft gasp of surprise, that this boy was no stranger at all. "Wing? Is that you?"

"It most certainly is him, Master!" Omi exclaimed, grabbing Wing by the hand to pulling him over to the elder. "Look at how much taller he has gotten! I cannot say the same about his cleanliness though. His clothes are _most_ filthy." He was quickly jerked back from the back of his collar, once again by Raimundo. "Hey!"

Master Fung approached Wing in silence, observing his awkward grin, looking over him. The last time he saw his old student, the top of his head reached to his waist. Now, he was up to his eyebrows. The old master gave Wing a deep bow.

"I am pleased that you have returned safely." he said, Wing returning a deeper bow. Standing back up with another moment of silent passing through, Fung showed a welcoming smile with open arms. Wing couldn't resist a warm embrace after being gone for so long.

"It's good to be home, Master Fung." Wing replied. "How's my mom?"

"She misses you dearly. She'll be please to know you're back. She also left a new uniform for you when you would return."

"I'll be sure to visit her once I get settled back in." Wing glanced over Fung's shoulder, looking up at the temple buildings. "I see nothing's changed here."

"The temple itself hasn't, but the world outsidethese walls is always changing."

"Yeah, about that, these new warriors tell me that a lot's been going on."

"Yes, Wing. Great and terrible things have taken place during your absence. I will gather the elders in the vault and we will fill you in on the details." Fung looked over to the others before making his way to the meditation chamber. "You four will also attend this meeting. Secure the Shen Gong Wu to the vault and wait for us there."

The monks replied with a bow before Fung made his exit. Together they strolled off to the vault, Wing once again followed behind with Raimundo beside him.

"You know, it's interesting that Master Fung never said a word about you during our time here." The Wind Dragon said. "Omi seems to have a lot of respect for you, and that's shocking, cuz he usually lives in his own little world where everything is all about him. Are you supposed to be some kind of big deal?"

Wing sighed. "At this point, I'm not sure anymore… There's a lot I'm dealing with right now."

"I guess Master Fung will tell us everything at this meeting. Can't wait to hear _all_ about you."

Wing could sense the minimal of sarcasm in his tone, simply glancing away. "Yeah… I can't wait either."

* * *

The elders sat in a large circle alongside the walls of the vault. Within that circle sat Master Fung; Omi and Raimundo were settled to his left while Kimiko and Clay were to his right; and Wing was put in the center for the members of the temple to observe. All eyes were on Master Fung as he disclosed the events that have taken place in the past two years to their old student.

"Much evil has risen in these recent times, Wing." Master Fung said. "Although we have claimed most of the Shen Gong Wu, many have yet to be revealed. Now that you have returned, it will be one of your duties to join the Xiaolin warriors to search for the Shen Gong Wu and keep them out of the wrong hands. The forces of evil have grown stronger under the watchful eyes of the notorious Chase Young, and the Heylin witch Wuya plots alongside him. She is without her dark powers, but she still poses a threat with the Shen Gong Wu she has in her possession. We must do what we can to keep the darkness at bay. Do you understand what I ask of you?"

Wing shivered and took deep silent breaths. A drop of sweat ran down his cheek and plopped onto his hand gripping his robes tightly.

"I understand." Wing replied. "Forgive me, Master. This is so much take in just moments after coming back. I should've returned sooner if I had known."

"The Xiaolin Temple has done well in our conflict against evil." said the high elder. "It was important that you didn't stray from the path on your journey. You have been gone for three years, after all. Tell us then, did you find the answers you sought?"

Wing stared up at Master Fung and glanced around; everyone in the vault looking to him, waiting for a reply. Utter and weighing silence filled the room. All he could hear was the racing beat of his heart and the soft chimes ringing against the entering winds. His hands gripped his robes tight, gritting his teeth. He lowered his head, unfit to make eye contact.

"No Master…" he replied. "I am ashamed to say that I could not find the answers I so desperately searched for…" His eyes were covered by his brown bangs. He could not see the frown Master Fung had hinted. He then heard the elders exchanging whispers to one another, filling his mind with concern for his worth. "I met with many philosophers and martial artists during my travels around Asia. They have heard of it, but knew nothing about its powers. My three-year journey was nothing but a wild goose chase… In the end, I failed to find answers about the Void…"

Master Fung let out a quiet sigh, calming stroking his beard. "This is most troubling…"

Raimundo suddenly let out a low impatient groan, breaking the tension. "Master Fung, please tell us what's going on! Who is this guy? And what does he have to do with us?"

Fung raised a hand and Raimundo went silent. "Like you and the others, Raimundo, Wing is also training as a Dragon. He is to become the Dragon of the Void."

"The Void?" Kimiko asked.

"Even I have not heard of such an element, and I'm an expert on them." Omi said.

"It is not as common as the elements your four possess." Fung continued. "It is said that whoever can master the Void will possess great and tremendous power."

"So what's stoppin' Wing from gettin' to that great and tremendous power?" Clay asked.

"I'm afraid there is little information about this element. It is not clear of what the Void is or what it does." Fung replied. "There have only been a few Dragons of the Void in the past fifteen hundred years. The last Dragon lived five hundred years ago, but had mysteriously vanished. All of them did. No one knows the events of their disappearance. We once kept the documents of their training and knowledge with the element here in the temple, but a great fire destroyed the majority of the scrolls. The only parchments that could be saved were the fighting styles required and recordings of how long it took for the previous Dragons to master the Void. Wing has more than mastered these styles and has always been ready to take the next step, but without a better understanding of the element, he cannot move on. We thought this journey of his would help him find the answers, but we are once again at a dead end…" Master Fung and the elders lowered their heads in silence.

"What must I do then…?" Wing asked.

Master Fung raised his head. "During this time, I think it would be best if you were to put your training as Dragon of the Void to a halt and focus on what's happening now."

Wing's whole body froze. "S-stop my training? I can't stop my training! I've come too far just to give up!" His voice grew loud and his body began to shiver, his hands tugging his robes back harder. "But… what if it's come to this…? What if you've now realized I'm not meant to be the Dragon of the Void…?! Was choosing me a mistake…?!"

The warriors uncomfortably watched as Wing went into a small panic, Omi frowned seeing his old friend speaking of self-doubt and a failed destiny.

"Young man," an elder said, breaking the panicked frenzy. "when you first started training with us as a little boy, we saw great potential in you for the years to come."

"You exceeded our expectations as you grew up and mastered our fundamentals physically and spiritually." a second elder said. "You have earned the rank of Fully Fledged Warrior through your dedication and your hard work. It was no mistake that you were chosen to become Dragon of the Void."

Raimundo leaned towards Omi. "Fully Fledged Warrior…?" he whispered.

"I believe that is the next rank after Shoku warrior…?" Omi whispered back.

"What…?! He ranks above us…?! He hasn't mastered his element…! He can't even use it from what I can hear…!"

"Dashi had no element either, and he became a Grandmaster… So, I guess it's possible."

Raimundo looked away and pouted his lips.

"You have many years ahead before you are able to understand and master the Void." Master Fung implied once Wing had calmed down. "We are not stopping your training completely; it is only a delay. We ask you to keep your true path in mind as you go on another. During your time here, study the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. You will start your new training in using the Shen Gong Wu the day after tomorrow."

Wing took a breath and leaned into a deep bow. "Yes, Master Fung."

Master Fung rose to his feet and bowed back. "This meeting is adjourned." He then glanced over to Omi. "Omi, would you please escort Wing to his room? I trust you remember where it is."

Omi bolted up with a salute and a big grin. "Indeed, Master Fung! I shall take this responsibility with great pride! Come along, old friend!" He marched out of the vault with Wing and the other warriors following behind.

They made their way to the temple quarters and down the main hall. Omi took role of the leader, still marching along. They approached a pair of shoji doors to their left. Omi stepped to the side and raised his arm towards them. "Your room." he announced.

"Thank you." wing plaufully replied. He slid one of the doors open and stepped inside. He turned to the others. "You guys can come in if you want."

Kimiko nodded and stepped in first. Clay next, then Raimundo, and lastly Omi. They found themselves somewhat cramped in a small bedroom. Inside there was a folded up futon in a nearby corner with folded blankets and a pillow on top, a dresser and a large leather chest with a lock.

Wing slid his finger across the dresser, picking up a thick layer of dust. "Looks like I've got a lot of cleaning to do..."

"How come you get your own bedroom while we still have to sleep on mats on the floor?" Raimundo asked, crossing his arms.

"I spent most of my life here away from home." Wing replied. "Like Omi, not only was I trained here, but I was also schooled here. My mom doesn't live far from the temple, so I stayed here and went to visit her on the weekends and holidays. Think of it as boarding school, so, these were the accommodations chosen for me."

Raimundo shook his head with an annoyed smirk.

"Listen, Wing." said Clay. "We know nothin' about this Void element, but while you're here, maybe we can lend a hand and find it within ya. Us Xiaolin Dragons need to stick together like a herd of cows in a thunderstorm."

Wing sighed and smiled. "With little information there is about it, you guys might have a harder time finding it too." He placed his bag and small chest on the mattress and turned to everyone. "At this point, I'll take any help I can get. We've just met, but I've felt more welcome back and in good company thanks to you guys. I look forward to training with you in the future."

"Likewise." Raimundo said, nudging Wing's shoulder. "We won't hold back."

"I don't expect any of you to."

"Come on, fellas. Let's leave Wing to unpack." said Clay. "It's a pleasure meetin' you." He tipped his hat and made his exit first.

"We'll call you when dinner's ready." Kimiko said, leaving the room next.

"Yeah, see ya Windsor." Raimundo said, quickly taking his leave with a chuckle.

"It is good to have you back, Wing." Omi said.

Wing turned to him and knelt down to his height. "It's nice to be back."

"Once you get settled in, I challenge you to a sparring match. I want to see how much stronger the great Wing has gotten while he was gone. Tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn."

Wing grinned and placed on Omi's head. "Challenge accepted."

Omi smiled big and left the room in a flip. Wing slid the door closed. He moved himself over to the bed and set himself down. He leaned his elbows over his knees with his hands placed on his head. His fingers gripped locks of his hair firmly. He let out a soft groan.

"Get it together, Wing…"


End file.
